Finally
by DjPaulyC
Summary: so this is my first harry potter fic and I got bored in studyhall and decided to write about a different way Ron and Hermione officially got together. It's a one shot kind of deal R/H


"Wake up." He whispered as he tickled my ear with his pointer finger. The moment I came to my senses and out of sleep mode I sat bolt upright. I was lying on the old red couch in the common room, sitting/lying in front of him, but I felt more rested than I had in a long time.

"Wh-?" I started as I looked into a pair of pretty blue-green eyes.

"We fell asleep in the common room." He whispered again. I looked out the window behind him while I recollected the previous night. The sun was just peeking through the window and already I could tell it was going to be a rainy, miserable day. I sighed and he laughed quietly in my ear.

"You don't remember how we ended up here do you?" I shook my head as the fat lady swung open.

"Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger? What is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall asked marching over to us.

"Funny you ask that. I was just about to explain to Hermione." Ron looked down at me.

I smiled as he started, "As you both know last night was the big Quidditch match against Ravenclaw." We both nodded in agreement. "Well as you should also know I saved every-single-goal. It was spectacular. Anyway, Hermione came down after the match had ended and,"

I cut him off with, "and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's good at exaggerating." Which the kiss on the cheek was true, for this part of the story at least. It seemed I was at least getting my memory back.

"Right and so we all came back to here, the common room, and everyone was singing 'Weasley is Our King' and then Hermione, well we kinda kissed. It was sweet and short but perfect. Uhm," Ron's voice faltered, "and it wasn't anything like with Lavender." He turned toward me when saying the last part.

"And how is it you ended up like this?" Professor McGonagall asked gesturing to our situation on the couch. My back was still against Ron's chest, which was oddly comforting.

"Well, after a while we were all hanging out at my party, you know because I am an awesome Keeper, and we noticed Harry wasn't there. I still don't know if he left or never showed up. So I went up to my dorm, with Hermione in tow and he wasn't there and neither was his cloak of invisibility but he did leave his Marauders Map. When I looked at it, Harry wasn't on it so we decided to wait him out, Hermione and I. So the party ended at about midnight but we stayed up. We were hanging out on the couch, uh, picking up where we left off at the party. Eventually Hermione fell asleep, like this," he gestured toward me half laying half sitting on him. "And at around three or four he came in. I was going to go up to bed but she looked so peaceful and pretty and perfect so I didn't want to wake her. And it's only been like an hour or so since I fell asleep. It's my entire fault Professor; I didn't wake her or demand she go up to bed. I take the blame." I turned my head so I could look at Ron straight in the face.

"I am proud of you Weasley for telling the truth, 10 points for Gryffindor. I suggest you both go up to bed though, it is Saturday but we have a full day planned for you kids." McGonagall turned and walked out of the room.

"Is that really what happened?" I asked and when he gave me a sign that I translated as a 'maybe I lied a little' I laughed.

"Well, we did kiss a lot but telling her that Harry had been out is easier than saying we had too many Butterbeers and passed out." He flashed me a smile.

"We snogged a lot? Was it . . . good? Did we like it? I wish I could remember." I sighed.

"Well. . . _I_ liked it. I think you liked it, too but I've been wrong before. Well _you _know, of course. And yeah it was a lot. Almost the whole party. But it was good. Like I said, I liked it. I like you."

"Oh, I think- I think I like you too." I leaned in closer to him, "Kiss me." And we did. We kissed. It was sweet and perfect.

As we were locked onto each other, Harry walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. "_Hem, hem._ What is this?" He asked as we pulled apart.

I smiled faintly, guiltily. "I knew it!" Harry started laughing.

"I've got to go change. Then maybe we can all go the Great Hall for some breakfast." I got up stretching a bit and as I did. Ron got up too, pulling me into him and kissing my forehead. I went to my dorm with a stupid smile on my face.

I creaked the door to my dorm room open. Lavender and Parvati were talking in hushed voices on the floor in front of my trunk. When they saw me they shut up quickly. I had a feeling they had been whispering about me. I walked over to my trunk and opened it from the side since they weren't moving. I pulled out new robes and a pair of jeans and my Gryffindor t-shirt that said 'Weasley is Our King' on it. Lavender scoffed as I put it on. I walked back down stairs to the common room and waited with Harry for Ron.

"So is it official?" He asked me in a hushed voice. I stared at him.

"I don't know anything. But I guess I've never known anything with Ron have I?" I asked looking into his green eyes.

After our short conversation, Ron came down with the same stupid smile I had. Everything in the room shifted for a moment when I saw him. It was like I was stuck by lightening. Or maybe something else.

"Hey." I smiled. He looked at Harry then back at me.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" He laughed. I smiled.

The Great Hall was full of whispers that morning. I had been getting used to it since every year something happens to Ron, Harry, or me and it's all anyone can talk about.

"Wonder what's going on now?" Harry commented sitting down next to Neville.

"Everyone's talking about it?" Neville said biting into a piece of toast.

"Talking about what?" I asked tilting my head to the side to look at Neville.

"You guys don't really know, do you?" He asked looking at all of us.

"'_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_conWeasley is our King._' Oh hey you two!" Ginny smiled sitting down next to Ron.

"So what is everyone talking about Neville?" I used my firm voice. I wanted to know now because I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Err." Neville started. And then I heard it.

"H_ermione? Really?"_

_ "Yeah. They were together all night. That's what Lavender Brown told me." _

_ "He's way too good for her. She's such a know it all." _

And with that I got up from the table feeling teary eyed. I was about to run away with my tear stained face but something stopped me.

"Hey, don't worry about them. Let's give them something to talk about." Ron stopped me by grabbing my shoulders then kissed me. It was one of those long romance movie kisses that make your heart flutter.

Several people clapped and cheered and I think I heard Hagrid say "finally!"

* * *

><p>Congratulations! you just finished my first harry potter fic. I hope you liked it! I would adore a review. I really would. So thanks for reading!<p>

_love,

djpaulyc


End file.
